Contemporary dishwashers include a tub defining a wash chamber within which is provided a rack for holding dishes. Typically, there is an upper and lower rack or basket for supporting soiled utensils within the tub. A pump is provided for re-circulating wash liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the utensils. Rotating spray arms are typically positioned beneath each rack and are supplied liquid from the pump, which effects the rotation of the arm as it is sprayed onto the rack.